


那天，誰也不知道發生什麼事。

by Hitosa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitosa/pseuds/Hitosa





	那天，誰也不知道發生什麼事。

綠谷出久趴在床鋪上，雙手緊抓著枕頭：「輕點……小勝，哈、哈啊……」  
身後的人，大掌依舊緊緊扣著身下人的腰，毫不客氣地進出柔軟的地方。  
綠谷出久有些受不了的用右手去阻推身後的人，希望他可以在慢一點，不然這麼快……他會……  
「小勝……拜託，不要，嗯、那麼快……啊啊！」在爆豪勝己發現綠谷出久快去了時，更是加快速度，右手也伸到綠谷出久前，讓他更快噴發。  
「啊……！」  
爆豪勝己像是嘲笑般的，右手伸到綠谷出久面前，將手上的液體，抹在綠谷出久的臉上。  
「廢久，舒服嗎？」  
「小勝真是哈……惡趣味呢……哈……」  
爆豪勝己抽出自己尚未解決的慾望，將綠谷出久轉過來面對他。  
綠谷出久看著上方的幼馴染，緩緩地喘口氣，對著他說：「小勝還沒射呢，要繼續嗎？」  
「哈？廢久你這是在廢話嗎？」爆豪勝己扶著自己的慾望，大力的進入綠谷出久，「還不是在等你這沒用的傢伙嗎！」  
綠谷出久被這一下撞的往後移動，爆豪勝己確認綠谷出久的氣息平穩後，又開始大力操幹。  
「這次要幹的讓你連話都說不清楚啊！」

醒來的那瞬間，感覺自己腰部以下全無知覺，動一下都是天崩地裂的酸與痛，讓綠谷出久不敢再動一下，雙眼四處張望，發現爆豪勝己並不在房間中。  
〝啊啊……做了啊……跟小勝，做那種事情了啊……〞  
綠谷出久很想將自己埋起來，果然就不能亂喝酒啊！明明知道自己酒力不好，昨天晚上的A班畢業晚會還不克制自己，喝了這麼多。得了，造成這樣的結果，怪誰啊！  
「對了，得趁小勝還沒回來，趕快離開這裡才對……反正都畢業了，昨天晚上也慶祝了，以後跟小勝也是不同的事務所，遇到的機會應該也不大，所以………」  
「一個人又在自言自語什麼了？」  
綠谷出久嚇到的抬起頭，發現自己現在不想見的人裸著上半身，站在房間門口單手叉著腰看他。  
「白癡廢久昨晚不是還很多話嗎？」爆豪勝己往床的方向走。「怎麼？做都做了，還害羞？」  
「不是……小勝你……」綠谷出久發現爆豪勝己手上拿著杯子。  
「喝了吧，昨晚叫的那麼起勁。」  
「小勝！！」  
綠谷出久臉脹紅看著爆豪勝己，爆豪勝己挑了挑眉。  
「要我餵你嗎？」  
綠谷出久快速搖頭，趕緊從爆豪勝己手上拿走杯子。  
爆豪勝己站在床邊靜靜的看著綠谷出久喝水，像是想到什麼的說：「等你好一點去你家把東西搬過來吧。」  
「啊？」綠谷出久懷疑自己聽錯了，「小勝你說什麼？」  
爆豪勝己嘖了一聲，「怎麼，用過就丟了嗎？昨晚做到後面還哭著叫我快一點的不是你嗎？」他將綠谷出久手上的杯子搶過來。「看不出英雄人偶是這種人啊。」  
「不、不是！小勝你不要這樣子說話！」  
「那是什麼？一夜情嗎？告訴你廢久，我可不是這麼隨便的人。」爆豪勝己抓住他的臉頰，「你以為吃抹乾淨就可以閃了，現在不管你願不願意，你都是我的人了。」  
說完，爆豪勝己就拿著水杯出去。綠谷出久看見在碎髮下爆豪勝己的耳朵微微泛紅。  
「……到底是誰該臉紅啊？」


End file.
